1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to foot covering protection devices and more particularly pertains to a new foot covering protection device for protecting foot coverings from damage due to impacts from scuffs and falling materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of foot covering protection devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 806,439 describes a flexible panel that is positionable on a shoe or boot for protecting the shoe or boot from scuffs an the like. Another type of foot covering protection device is U.S. Pat. No. 3,250,025 having the general shape of shoe with the sole missing so that it may be slipped over a conventional shoe. A similar device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,361,970 which is worn directly on a foot for softening a blow while performing fighting kicks.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that can be worn over a boot or shoe and which does not include a back wall or a bottom wall so that the device may be easily positioned on or taken off of the boot or shoe. The device is preferably constructed of a rigid mater to protect not only the boot or shoe from scuffs but also a foot contained therein from impact injuries.